


Pure-bloods

by Lily_Flower99



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Harley Keener is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Harley is a petty bitch, Human Friday, Human Nebula, Human Vision, Irondad, Multi, Nebula is Tony Stark’s Biological Child, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Protective Harley Keener, Protective Vision, Sick Peter Parker, Step-mom Pepper Potts, Sweetheart Peter Parker, Vision is Tony Stark’s Biological Child, rich kid tag, so is Nebula
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24559636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Flower99/pseuds/Lily_Flower99
Summary: Harley thought he was getting promoted, instead he comes home to find his Multi-billionaire father Tony Stark engaged to his personal assistant Pepper Potts.(Dynasty AU)
Relationships: Harley Keener & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Harley Keener & Tony Stark, Loki/Nebula (Marvel), Nebula & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Vision, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 104
Kudos: 157





	1. Chapter 1

_Like it or not we live in the age of dynasty, who else could you trust to run the family business besides your own family? I'm a Stark and our business is Technology. If you drive a car, have a cellphone, laptop, or even made breakfast this morning chances are Stark industry's had something to do with it. For generations, this has been our dynasty and today my father gives it too me, finally._

*

Harley takes a small sip of whiskey, savoring the flavor and the pleasant buzz that comes along with it. He knows what most people would say if they even had the slightest idea of what he was thinking.

Finally, those are the words of an old man that's been waiting far too long for his inheritance, not some twenty-one-year-old freshly graduated college student. Some might even say he's too young to be worrying about running a multi-billion dollar company.

_Don't underestimate me._

Harley might not be a prodigy child like his baby brother, or a world-renown scientist like his older sister but he has something they both don't have. Ambition. From a very young age, Harley knew he wanted to run the company one day, dreamt about it since he was a child, and Harley's done everything in his power to claw his way to the top.

No, Harley Keener Stark was not a genius like his other siblings but he worked his ass off to be in the same league as them. With a lot of sleepless nights and determination, he graduated from college at eighteen, valedictorian, bachelor's degree in business management, and operations.

That's another thing he has that they don't, Harley Stark is business savvy. The young man has been building connections sense he's was thirteen, has the ability to draw in new clients, make business partners shake to sign contracts, it was that exact talent that convinced his father aka Tony Stark to promote him to public relations manager at the ripe age of twenty.

Harley took another sip of whiskey, enjoying the way it burned down his throat before focusing his attention on the middle-age men in front of him.

_Don't underestimate me._

"It's complicated, but basically this company over-expanded. We're talking nearly a billion in assets." The older men say like a housewife gossiping about their neighbor's love affair.

_This is why I deserve this promotion, every day I take a grown man's dirt and turn it into solid gold. And digging up insider info is even easier when they assume you work for the airline. Instead of owning the plane._

*

Harley lounged in his own privet jet, phone in hand ready to do what he does best. "Look into what sunVy wants for an open bidding," he says, giddiness bubbling in his stomach. "Not just the operation, the land underneath. Also, find out who employs the douchbags who leaked it, they should learn my name before they're fired."

*

_I know a lot about being overlooked, our father wanted my older brother Victor to follow in his footsteps and I wasn't the most obvious candidate at first, but as it turned out Victor had his own path to take. A rocky path that lead him to the middle of nowhere, as far as he could get form our old man._

*

It took four calls before Victor finally answered the phone. "Either your plane has terrible service or you're still at that God-forsaken country," Harley says sarcastically, he could hear Wanda in the background mumbling something about Sokovia being a noble country. As if.

"Listen, Harley, I don't think this is a good idea," Victor said with a deep tired sigh, he might sound cool and collected but Harley knows better. The man could conceal his feelings from the rest of the world but he could never hide them from the Stark siblings. They know each other too well.

"Vis, you can't hide from Dad forever." Harley says wishing he could reach through the phone to smack some sense into him.

"I'm not hiding I'm just-"Activity trying to avoid him." Harley cuts in, rolling his eyes even though Victor couldn't see the action.

"He hasn't try contenting me in three years, don't you think it's a little strange he wants to make up now after all this time?"

Harley hums thoughtfully, truthfully the young man's surprised it took this long for them to start talking again. Stark men are made of Iron, that was their grandfather's motto, and yes their dad could be rough around the edges but he wasn't heartless.

"Three years is far too long." Harley finally says after a moment of silence. A warm smile grew on his face when he hears Wanda scoff.

"It's his fault." She insists, her fiery vendetta seeping through her voice.

Harley shrugs "Dad would beg a differ."

"He literally tried bribing me into leaving my husband," Wanda says so clearly insulted, The young man physically cringes. It was an unspoken rule in the Stark residents not to speak about Victor's scandal no matter how mild it was compared to all the other bullshit their dad pulls daily.

_Here's the tea, it all started when Victor Jarvis Stark decided to study abroad a few years back. While in Bulgaria He met a lovely young lady name Wanda Maxwell, who was also studying abroad at the time. One thing lead to another and they end up falling in love, their dad Tony Stark did not like this in the slightest. Convince Wanda was some gold-digging whore their dad offered her a million dollars in cold hard cash the only condition was she had to leave Victor and never look back. Wanda being the smooth criminal that she is excepted the money and elope with Victor that very same evening. And that lady's and gentleman is how they ended Sokovia for the past three years, living off the million dollars she finesse from dear old dad._

"What type of weirdo does that? My life is like a plot to some awful, trashy, romance novel because of him." Harley could hear Victor chuckling at his wife's hysterics, a fuzzy feeling began growing inside his chest. He hates how Victor's Marriage lead to his older brother's exile, but Harley was truly happy for him. Victor loves Wanda, and if this ordeal proves anything it's that Wanda loves Victor just as much.

"What can I say? Our old man has a flair for dramatics." Harley says while stretching his limps lazily. it doesn't matter if you fly economy, business, first-class, or privet after being in a plane for six hours flying becomes taxing. Not that he's ever flown in anything lower than first-class, be he imagined it all being the same.

"If you don't come for dad then come for me," Harley says, softy. " My dream is about to become reality, I want all of my siblings there with me to celebrate my successes." He proclaimed, His signature haughtiness shining through.

"Do you really think that's what this is all about?"

"I know so," Harley stated while looking through his snack options "Dad's looking for a new C.O.O and who's better for the job than his own child?" Said the young man as he opens a bag of pretzels.

"And that's automatically you?" Wanda asks skeptically.

"Obviously, Victor's been out of the game too long, Nebula is a scientist, not a businesswoman, and Peter's fourteen," Harley says while popping a mini pretzel in his mouth. "Besides the fact that there's literally no one else more qualify for the job, I've dedicated my whole life to Stark industry, I deserve to be C.O.O ."

He deserves this job, a sense of pride fills Harley. Him, Harley Stark, the average, mediocre Stark was the one that rise above everyone else. It feels right.

He never had a photographic memory like Victor or was extremely gifted in biochemistry and engineerings like Peter, or even a mathematics genius like Nebula. No, Harley didn't have a special gift like his siblings, he didn't have something that made him stand out, for the most part, Harley was pretty average in everything.

_A jack of all trades._

That was what Uncle Rhodey used to call him.

And now after all this time studying, molding himself into the idea businessman, fighting to be as extraordinaire as his siblings, he was finally getting to see the fruits of his labor.

*

Harley took a deep breath as he steps out of his privet jet, enjoying the biting cold January wind of New York. Harley has never felt so anxious to get home in his life, he doesn't hate flying especially compared to Peter but something about this specific ride seemed never-ending.

"Welcome home Kid." Happy says, waiting for him by a shiny red Bentley. Happy Hogan (head of security/ family chauffeur) was a man of few words and completely used to the random bullshit Tony Stark and his offsprings put him through.

A playful grin stretched across the young man's face. "Hey Hap, miss me?" Harley says while getting in the back seat. Happy made an unintelligent noise, it could mean yes it may mean no that's what so fun about the grumpy man.

"How was Denver?" The older man asks, his eyes focused on the road.

"Exhilarating," Harley says, stretching across the back seat. "There's nothing like working on the weekend."

Harley always appreciated the chaotic nature of the marketing department right before a new product is about to be launched and don't get the young man started on broad meetings, he was a slut from them. They were Harley's favorite past time, there was nothing like outsmarting grown men and women that was twice his age and putting them in their place.

Happy hums thoughtfully. "You must get that from your mother," He mumbles after a moment of silence.

Happy looks a the young man through the rearview mirror "Straight to the manor?

Harley checks the time on his new Stark phone, owning a tech company was a blessing and a curse, the good part was always having the latest and greatest phones on the market, the curse was he basically has to get a new phone every six months.

1:30

"Why don't we take a little detour," the young man says, a genuine smile on his lips. "I'm sure Dad won't mind if we pick the baby up a little earlier then usual."

*

Harley and Happy were parked outside Midtown tech, a prestigious Academy for gifted young minds and the incredibly wealthy. The incredibly wealthy part isn't apart of their official slogan, be seeing how more then haft of the school bought their way in Harley felt like it fit nicely.

Harley watches as Peter stumbles down the steps outside of his school. The young man couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at his brother's sloppy attire, the navy blue sweater that was thrown over his uniform was 4x bigger then him swallowing the young teen whole, his thick glasses was seconds away from falling off the boy's nose, and Peter's brown curls was all over the place. Harley highly doubts he left the house this morning looking like that, Friday would never allow it.

"Rough day?" Harley asks when Peter hops in the car. It took every ounce of willpower he has not to check his brother's Holter monitor, it didn't help that Peter looks seconds away from having an asthma attack.

"Harley!" Peter says breathlessly, his brown eyes sparkle in delight. Seconds later the young man was engulfed in a hug, Harley's got to say for someone who's supposedly frail and sick Peter has an impressive grip.

"Are you alright?" Harley questions, pulling away from his young brother to inspect him.

Peter waves a hand at him as if he could brush aside Harley's worries. "I'm fine, Flash was just being a jerk today," he says while pulling his inhaler out of his backpack. "Can you believe him? He poured cocktail sauce all over my shirt, thank Yoda Ned had a spare sweater in his locker."

"Thank Yoda, indeed," Harley says in an amused tone. Ned was a good kid, he didn't come from a notable family like most of the students but he was smart, Ned was one of the few students that are there on a scholarship.

"I highly doubt you'll have to worry about Flash much longer." Harley victoriously smirks at Peter as tilts his head curiously.

"What do you mean?"

"I recently heard Mr. Thompson made a few bad investments that costed him a couple billion dollars." The young man says nonchalantly.

The startled look that crosses Peter's face was comical, Harley doesn't think there's a person more expressive then his little brother. "But I thought their network was only worth 12 million dollars?"

Harley nods his head "Oh it is, I guarantee you they'll file for bankruptcy by the end of the month."

Peter frowns as he plays with the loss threads of his sweater. "That's terrible." He mumbles sadly.

Harley shrugs. "It happens." He says while inspecting his nails without a care in the world. That's the thing with new money, more often then not they don't know how manage their new income and just lavishly spend until they run their bank accounts dry.

"Isn't there something we could do to help them?" Peter asks after awhile, he shifts in his seat facing his older brother.

Harley study's the earnest expression on Peter's face, completely bewildered by the turn of events. He thought Peter would be celebrating, his little Flash problem was about to become a thing of the past after all, Harley supposed he should of known better Peter wasn't one to enjoy someone else's misfortune and out of all of them Peter was the one to made the most donations.

"Why would you want to? Their not exactly nice." He asks, sincerely curious on what was going through Peter's head.

"I don't know It just doesn't feel right, can't we try to invest in them?"

Harley raises an eyebrow. "Invest in them? Peter you do realize Flash is a hotel heir right? Our businesses doesn't exactly go hand and hand."

Peter eyes lit up, like he just had the most splendid idea. "Why don't we give them a loan!"

The blood in Harley's veins freeze's over, disbelief turning inside of him. "A loan," He says dryly. "Starks don't give out loans, especially to hotel pricks that doesn't know how to manage their money."

"He's right." Happy adds out of nowhere, he's eyes flicker towards them briefly before focusing back on the road.

"But we have more then enough to give."

Harley sighs, pressure pushing against his temples. "It not about having enough, A loan is a commitment Peter. The Thompson's will be required to pay back the total borrowed, with added interest, over a defined time period."

Peter huffs while pushing up his glasses that was sliding off the bridge of the teen's nose. "They'll pay us back." He announces surely.

"Unlikely, I've heard some pretty unsavory things about them." Harley says casually.

Peter stares at Harley for a moment, his mind work on overdrive. "I'll find a way to help them" he says, turning to look out the window.

"I don't doubt it."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry if the grammar is bad I wrote this at 3 in the morning😂😫😅

Harley grins as he gets out of the car, the Stark manor has been in their family for three generations.It's their fortress, castle, proof of their company's legacy, and most importantly home. While Victor spent most of his childhood in the Malibu Mansion, Harley grew up here in the same home his dad was raised in.

A familiar flash of long red hair caught the young man's eye.

"Nebula," Harley says, watching as his older sister looks up from her phone. Nebula Maria Stark is the perfect example of 'don't judge a book by its cover', at first glance she looks like a basic Instagram model, not a pharmaceutical scientist who's expertly trained to discover, develop, test and manufacture new medications. People often mistakenly underestimate her, They don't ever make that mistake twice.

"How did you get here before us?" Peter questions, the young teen watches as the help buzzes in and out of the house, carrying Nebula's vintage Louis Vuitton luggage.

"I didn't stop every thirty minutes to get a Starbucks." She quips, giving them both a quick huge. Her blue eyes linger on Peter studying him in a similar way Harley did earlier, but with more brazen intensity.

"How are you feeling?" Nebula questions, Peter rolls his eyes while huffing childishly.

"I'm fine," the teen said, stressing the word fine. "I haven't had an irregular heartbeat in two weeks, you guys act like I need a heart transplant or something."

"Peter, Afib can lead to all sorts of compilations in the future like heart failure and strokes," Nebula says blandly. "Your also anemic, have severe asthma, and allergic to practically everything should I continue?"

Harley and Nebula share an amused look as Peter pouts, kicking a nonexistent pebble on the smooth crisp driveway. Peter has always been too hyper for his own good, as a child he would practically vibrate in his seat always needing to stay active. It’s a shame, the only thing holding Peter back is his own body.

A bright yellow taxi pulls in drawling Harley out of his musing.

"I can't believe you spend the average medium income on designer luggage."Victor deadpans while getting out of the cab. The oldest Stark gestures too the stack of suitcases, all of which belonging to their sister.

“The quality is worth it.” She says with a small shrug. There was glistening in her watery blue eyes, an unsaid miss. Three years has never felt so long before in his life, FaceTime and phone calls just aren’t the same as seeing your loved ones face to face. Judging by his other sibling's expressions they couldn’t agree more.

“When the revolution happens, it’ll be your head they come for first,” Peter said, clinging onto Victor like the man was a jungle gym. The oldest Stark didn’t seem to mind though, Peter was eleven the last time they’ve seen each other. Harley guesses he’s making up for lost time.

“I’ll be sure to get my hair done then.” Nebula smiles brightly at the duo, joining the hug like it was a free for all.

“Ijust can’t believe old Cessna made it over the ocean.” Harley jokes, his throat felt tight like something was lodged in his windpipe. It’s bizarre seeing how much Victor has changed, there was once a time where the man wouldn’t be caught dead without a suit on, he was so prim and proper. Now, look at him, dressed in old navy without a care in the world.

“It wasn’t easy.” The man admits wearily like he was in the midst of having a Vietnam flashback.

“Harley,” Peter yells. “Don’t be a loser, join us.”

“Yeah-no I don’t do group hugs.”

“Come on, it’s been forever since all four of us been in the same room together,” Peter says, laying the puppy dog eyes down real thick.

“Indulge in an old acquaintance,” Victor says with a teasing grin on his face.

“I think not, you owe me like four birthday presents.”

Nebula rolls her eyes. “Man’s face, get in the group hug before I drag you over here myself.”

Harley grimaces, out of all the nicknames they could of gave him ‘man’s face’ is what they chose to call him. He hates that nickname with the blaze of a thousand suns, yet Nebula still calls him that especially when she’s trying to provoke him.

Harley sighs in defeat, joining the group much to Peter’s glee and Nebula’s satisfaction.

“When I finally inherit the company I’m cutting all you bitches off.” The young man announces with no real heat in his words.

“I don’t believe you.” Nebula says, her tone light and airy.

“Your right, I’ll share the money with Peter. You two though?” Harley whistles for dramatic effects. “Baloney trail.”

“Let me help you with that Wanda,” Wanda says out of nowhere, doing a bad impersonation of Victor while carrying two duffel bags and one of those suitcases with wheels. “No, it’s alright love I got.”

Victor glances at her with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. “Would you like some help?”

Wanda drops a duffle bag on his hand. “Wow, what a gentleman.” She says dryly. “Your reputation proceeds you, Mr. Stark, truly, I’m impressed.”

“Children,” Friday announces, walking towards them in a hurry. “I didn’t realize your father was expecting you.” The old woman glances at Wanda and Victor, doing a double-take in the process. “Especially you two.”

“We came for the hospitality,” Wanda said with a sickly sweet smile.

“Dad asked for us.”

Friday raised a brow. “He never said you responded.”

“This is our response.” Nebula says, studying her nails like it’s the most interesting thing in the room.

“Where is our dear old Dad?” Harley asks. Friday sighs, clearly not liking their surprise visit.

“In a meeting,” The young man nods, already making his way into the house. “Harley- wait!”

*

Harley practically kicks down the study door, his siblings not too far behind him.

“Hey, guess who’s-” the young man stops mid-sentence, practically choking on his words. He shouldn’t be surprised and yet he is anyway.

“Oh my god!” He hears Nebula squeals, utterly horrified. Victor covers Peter’s eyes, trying to preserve what’s left of his childhood innocence and Wanda well she looks thoroughly unimpressed.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Their Dad says, trying to put his clothes back on as quickly as physically possible.

Harley tilts his head, there was something about the woman that was awfully familiar. “Who the hell are you doing?”

“I’m pretty sure that was Dad’s PA,” Peter adds confidently.

Harley sneers at The strawberry blond-haired woman as she buttons up her shirt. She looks mortified and maybe even slightly guilty. “Are you- are these your kids?”

“Hi, Daddy.” Nebula says, her voice dripping with pseudo innocence.

“So that’s a yes.” Yep, she’s definitely mortified.

“And you are—” Victor questions slowly.

“looking for a promotion obviously.” Harley cuts in bluntly, he watches as the woman grimaces, like the very idea of using Tony Stark for such a superficial reason disgusts her. Ha. Someone give this woman a Grammy.

“Harley.” Tony chastise the young man sharply, regaining his composure at an impressively fast paste considering the situation. “This obviously isn’t how I intended for you all to meet.”

“Why would we be meeting at all?” Nebula asks her tone forcefully even.

“Peter, Harley, Nebula, Victor, and uh... Wanda” Tony announces, saying Wanda’s name with thinly veiled dislike. “This is Pepper, my fiancé.”

*

The awkward silence was unbearable, nobody said a word as they moved into the sunroom, afraid to break the delicate tension that settled between them. Harley focuses on a faint ticking noise in the background that was coming from the old grandfather clock. Ignoring the servants say they poured freshly squeezed lemonade into finely cut crystal cups they use for daily purposes.

Fiancé...

Since when did Tony Stark get married?

Hell since when did Tony Stark do relationships in general?

The silence was cut by Peter clearing his throat, the young teen awkwardly takes a quick puff of his inhaler (each dose of medication sounding unusually loud in the still room.) before giving their father and his harlot a bashful smile.

“So this is a nice surprise,” Peters says with a strained chuckle.“I’m usually the one making things awkward.”

The pair seemed to loosen up a bit, their dad sent Peter a grateful look while the woman relaxed her smile appearing more genuine.“I’m happy to relieve you of that burden.” Poppy or Pepper, whatever the hell her name was says. Trying so desperately hard to be funny.

“Why didn’t you call me back?” Tony asks his adult children, running his hand down his face. “If I had any idea you was coming—”

“I don’t know why you're so surprised. You asked us to come.” Victor says with an exhausted sigh.

“Ahh yes, because we all know how well you listen to me,” Tony said with a little more attitude then he probably meant to.

Wanda takes a careful sip of her drink, before slowly putting the well-crafted cup down. The movement reminding Harley of a venomous viper stalking its prey. “Mr. Stark is there something you’d like to say to me and my husband?”

“Mrs. Maximoff—”

“Please,” Wanda says, cutting thee Tony Stark off “Call me Mrs. Stark.”

“And I Oop” Peter loudly whispers to himself, his eyes traveling back and forth between Tony and Wanda like a ping pong match.

Tony’s eyes harden, he opens his mouth probably to say something unpleasant and equally offensive but before he got the chance Pepper grabs his hand, giving it a gentle squeezed.

“Wanda,” Tony says finally after a lull fell into the conversation. “As much as I’d love to have this conversation, now isn’t an appropriate time.” 

She hums while taking another sip of her drink.

Nebula rolls her eyes. “Oh please, stop acting like you don’t bang all of your girlfriends in front of us.”

Pepper ‘s posture stiffens, her smile growing more strain. It was Dad’s turn to comfortingly squeeze her hand. “I’ve heard so much about all of you.” The woman says kindly.

“And we’ve heard absolutely nothing about you,” Harley replies enthusiastically.

A triumphant feeling bubbles in the young man's chest as he watches Pepper’s smile slide right off her face.

“That’s why I called. I want you to get to know Pepper before the get-together Sunday.” Tony swiftly adds.

“So other people know.” Nebula asks in disbelief.

“Other people answer their phone.”

“Dad,” Peter says, leaning forward in his seat. “I live with you and I didn’t know. Why couldn’t you just tell me over breakfast or something?”

“You honestly didn’t know?” Victor asks with a raised eyebrow.

Peter shrugs awkwardly. “I mean, I assumed they were... you know.” Peter's cheeks turn bright red as he brought the tips of his two pointer fingers together bashfully. “But I didn’t actually think they were in a serious relationship!”

Harley massages his temples trying to relieve some stress that was steadily building, today was not going as expected. The young man glances down at the Pepper’s finger or the engagement ring to be more precise, an emerald-cut whopper of a diamond he couldn’t help but scowl at it.

“At least we know what happened to Kim Kardashian’s stolen ring,” Harley says sarcastically.

“Harley!—”

“Yeah, that’s ridiculous. They arrested those guys ages ago.” Peter says seriously.

Tony takes a deep breath. “Peter your not helping.”

“Your right, Daddy. There’s no point getting upset. It’s only an engagement.” Nebula says pleasantly. She’s planning something, Harley could tell by the way his sister was tapping her freshly manicured nails against the table.

Harley nods his head in agreement, while abruptly standing to his feet. “She’s right, it’s only an engagement. Anything could happen.” He gives the pair a hard look before walking off.

The young man was so angry he wanted to scream, he wants to rip his hair out until he was as bold as Pops.

Tony sighs standing to his feet. “I’m sorry,” he says to Pepper. “Let me talk to him.”

*

Soon after it was just Peter, Wanda, and Victor in the room with Pepper. Nebula walked off shortly after in a huffing temper of her own.

“Who needs a TV with a family like mine, am I right?” Peter jokes awkwardly, promoting a light chuckle from the group before a tense silence fell over the room again.

“Forgive my brother and sister, Harley thought he was getting a promotion, not a step-mother,” Victor says sincerely, as soon as the word fiancé left his father's mouth he knew something like this would happen. The family might have an odd relationship dynamic, but they were fiercely protective of each other. It’s the reason Tony has such a hard time excepting Wanda into the family, they're not used to outsiders. Don’t take kindly to them in fact.

“And Nebula?” Pepper asks vaguely.

“Mothers are kind of a sensitive subject with her.”

The woman hums thoughtfully, her head tilts as she studies Wanda and Victor. “What did you think?” She asks the couple.

Wanda and Victor glance at each other, saying a million things within a short second without even speaking a word. “I thought we were getting an apology, ” Wanda says looking down at her wedding band. “I’m not really fond of Tony, but I’d tolerate him for Victor. I know how much he longs to be reconciled with his family.”

Victor looks out the window, his mind far away. “I’m not sure which one of us was more wrong.” He whispers.

“He really didn’t mention we were dating?” The woman asks Peter wearily like she was afraid of his answer.

The young teen rubs the back of his neck, a guilty expression on his face. “Yeah, but don’t take it personally! Dad tends to shelter me. He usually avoids telling me things that might make me upset.”

“Are you upset?”

Peter shrugs inelegantly, looking like a frumpy mess in his oversize sweater. “I don’t know, it’s a lot to process.”

“Who’s idea was it to call us?” Wanda asks suddenly.

“Mine. I wanted to meet you.” Pepper says, much more relaxed then she was before.

“Why? So you can see how far Victor Stark has fallen from grace?” Victor asks with no real heat in his words.

“No,” Pepper shakes her head. “I told him family is everything. And when things get tough, you don’t give up. You fight harder.”

“And he actually believed that?” Wanda asks dubiously.

Pepper smiles “He called, didn’t he?” She says gestures her hand to the couple.

For the first time in what felt like years, Victor dares to hope that their family can be mended together again. And maybe, just maybe this engagement might be a good thing after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanda: Please, call me Mrs. Stark
> 
> Peter: 👁👄👁


	3. Chapter 3

Harley walks past the century-old stone stable, stopping at one of the stalls to greet a random horse. He wasn’t one for equestrian riding, that was always Victor’s thing. But for some reason, he always finds himself here whenever the young man’s in a tether.

“Hey, girl,” Harley says while gently stroking the animal. The horse made a nose and if he wanted to Harley could imagine that the horse was greeting him back, but he doesn’t. Harley is an adult now, it wouldn’t do to let his imagination run wild.

“Harley, what was that?” His dad asks, arriving seemingly out of nowhere.

The young man huffs, wanting nothing more than to walk away. “I could ask you the same question.” Harley turns to face Tony. The older man looks exhausted like he hasn’t slept in days, but oddly well kept. Happy even.

“A fiancé? Really? I thought you swore off romantic relationships long before I was born.”

Tony pinch the bridge of his nose, at a loss for words. “That—that was before I meet Pepper.” The man says slowly.

Harley scoffs, not amused in the slightest. “Great. That’s fucking fantastic. I didn’t realize you were such a simp.”

Tony opens his mouth, probably to deny the very thought. But Harley cuts him off, going on a full rampage. “Like really, Tony Stark the genius, billionaire, _playboy_ , philanthropist is getting married. That sounds like a joke!”

Harley crosses his arms leaning back against the stable wall. “And then you have the audacity to be surprised that we’re not taking this well, you didn’t even bother to tell us you were in a relationship. What did you think was going to happen? We’d hold hands and sing Kumbaya? Throw flowers in the air as we giggle like prepubescent children?”

“I know, I should have told you. I just—I didn’t know how.” Tony says like the explanation was totally reasonable.

Harley rolls his eyes like an angsty teenager. “Oh, I don’t know,” The young man made a fake phone with his hand, bringing it up to his face. “Hey Harley, I know this is sudden but I’m getting married. Why don’t you stop by and meet her.” Harley says, doing a poor imitation of his father.

“If I had told you over the phone would you have come home?” Tony asks with a nonsense type of voice. “Would you have been nicer to Pepper?”

Honestly, Harley can’t picture himself ever taking this news any other way. But at least he would have had a heads up.

“Maybe, now we’ll never know.”

Harley starts walking away, inwardly groaning when Tony decides to follow him.

“Why did you think I asked you to come home? I told you there was big news.” Tony asks, easily keeping up with Harry’s long strides.

The young man stops, wheeling around to face his father. “I heard you were hiring a new Vice President.”

Tony startles, watching as Harley's cheeks redden with amazement. “And you assumed I’d just hand it over to you...” the man says slowly like he’s trying to possess the idea.

“You were my age when you become CEO of the company!” Harley shouts, hazardously throwing his hand in the air. “Is the idea really that far fetched?”

“Harl, My parents died I didn’t really have a choice.” Tony awkward rubs the back of his neck, a gesture that painfully reminded the young man of Peter. “And, you know, COO is a big responsibility.”

Harley couldn’t explain the blind rage he was feeling. Was Tony Stark lecturing him about responsibility, the irony. “I think I can manage.”

“It's not that I don’t think you can manage, it’s just...” Tony’s voice fades, he looked unsure of him.

“It’s just what?” Harley snaps, clenching his hand into a fist. “I’m not asking for the whole damn company!—”

“Look, I know you have this whole inferior complex thing going on,” Tony starts, and Harley reels back like he was just slapped in the face. “You don’t have to prove yourself to me, I know what your capable of, that’s why I made you head of acquisitions last year!”

The young man slowly blinks at his father, completely flabbergasted, and more then just a tad bit insulted.

“Harley don’t get me wrong your brilliant, but you're kind of a workaholic, and you're too young to be a workaholic. I don’t want you to waste your youth working. Havefun, live a little.”

Umm, no Tony Stark has lived enough for the both of them. “You don’t want to make me COO because I’m too efficient,” Harley says, hardly believing what he was hearing.

Tony sighs, putting a heavy hand on the young man’s shoulder. “No, I’m not giving you the COO position because you're young. I’m not saying never, I’m just saying not now.”

Tony nods, satisfied with the conversation like he didn’t completely fuck up and Harley isn’t seconds away from bitch slapping him.

Harley has worked his entire life for this moment, just for his Dad laugh at his face. Inferior complex. Ha. Harley could laugh, he is more than worthy, he’s made sure of that.

“Now can we stop talking about business, this weekend is a new chapter for our family!” His Dad says, with a toothy grin.

Harley wears the fakest smile he can master, his hands shook with a burning rage. “Fuck you.” He says in a sugary tone before walking off.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just on a roll right now😂
> 
> Warning* this is not beta read so I apologize in advance, my English is atrocious.

Harley taps his foot impatiently, watching as the trees pass by in a blur. His father wouldn't condone this, he can already hear the man whine about how this is a 'Family weekend' and how he's always working.  
  


Working is what Harley lives for. There was something so satisfying, so fulfilling about it.

  
He enjoys giving written and oral presentations to staff, management, existing, and potential clients. The young man puts his heart and soul into each presentation. of course the job comes with tedious tasks like arranging property finances and disciplining the team of people who worked in the Acquisitions Department. But even that wasn’t so bad, in fact, Harley finds it funny that he has the privilege to tell grown men and women how to do their jobs.

_Inferiority complex._

_Workaholic_.

Honestly, Harley doesn’t think he’s been so insulted before in his life. He wasn’t working to prove a point, he’s working because he has a goal in life. Just because the young man wants to inherit the company someday doesn’t mean Harley feels inferior to his siblings.

“Happy.” Harley leans forward, crowding the driver’s seat in a way the grumpy man hates. “Be honest with me, do you think I’m jealous of my siblings?”

Happy looks at him through the rearview mirror, cursing his employer under his breath. “I wouldn’t say jealous, more like left out.”

Harley narrows his eyes, staring daggers at the back of the man’s head. “Left out? Happy I don’t need a grotesquely high IQ to feel special or included.”

The driver nods in agreement. “Of course, you know that now. I’m referring to when you were younger.”

Harley blandly stared at the man, not quite sure what he was feeling or how to respond. “Dad’s getting married.” slips out of his mouth before Harley can even stop himself.

Happy sighs, gripping the steering wheel so tight his knuckles turned white. “She makes him happy.”

“I pacifically remember him swearing he’d never get married.”

“People changes.” Happy replies, switching into another lane.

“Not on their own.” Harley leans back into his seat, banging his head lightly against the headrest. “He practically laughed at me when I mentioned the COO position.” it’s been a while since he felt this foolish and stupid.

“Because that was your ideal not his, Tony isn’t just gonna hand it to you.” Happy turn to look at him, studying the young man before taking a deep breath.

“You know,” Happy says offhandedly “Tony just entered a bidding war for the Yankees”

Harley’s back straightens like he was just pulled up by a string “Your kidding, Dad hates baseball.” He says in disbelief.

“Not as much as he hates Norman Osborn.”

Dots started connecting in the young man’s head, his mouth gaps open like a fish out of water. “He’s in a bidding war against Norman Osborn?”

Happy grunts. “Yep, did it just to spite the man.”

Harley’s mind started racing, a million ideas cram in his head all at once.

Spite.

Harley can be spiteful when the need arises.

“Happy, you just gave me the most brilliant idea,” Harley says while patting the man on his back. Happy’s face looked comically horrified, like Harley having an idea is a terrible occurrence.

Well...

Harley supposed it is.

*

Pepper tries to stifle her laugh, but her friends Carol Danvers and Maria Rambeau are making that nearly impossible. Essentially, She knew it was a bad idea to take them to a fancy restaurant, they aren’t easily impressed by materialistic things but she couldn’t resist treating her friends.

They made a show by ohh and awing at every little thing (before they were even drunk), making sure they were loud enough that the neighboring tables could hear them. One pair, in particular, shot the trio a nasty look, enticing them to giggle like they were teenagers again.

“I would say there’s no way that’s real,” Carol says, referring to her engagement ring...

“Expect it’s Tony-effing-Stark!” Maria squeals, definitely borderline tipsy.

“You guys have only been together for, what, three months.”

Pepper stiffens. “Four.” She says defensively “But we’ve had a complicated relationship for the past two years.”

Carol hums thoughtfully while unintentionally swishing her drink around. “I didn’t even realize it was over with Phil.”

Guilt bubbles in Pepper’s stomach as she takes a small bit of her garlic knot, the soft bread tasted like sandpaper in her mouth. “I’m not sure Phill does either.”

“Pepper, You have to tell him!—”

“Oh please, she doesn’t owe him anything,” Maria cuts in, prompting both Coral and Pepper to give her questioning glances. “He was never going to leave Sharon.”

Pepper swallows thickly. “Sometimes... I think that’s exactly why I liked him.”

Carol grabs her hands, giving them a comforting squeeze. “Point is, you were in love. You can’t just give up on that.”

Maria snorted into her drink. “Sure she can. I did. And let me tell you, there’s nothing like freeing yourself from a toxic relationship.”

Pepper smiled at Maria, nodding along with her. “What I felt for Phil wasn’t real, he was an exciting rebound. Someone I got lost in the moment with, nothing more.”

Carol levels her with a look. “How can you be so sure?”

“Because at the end of the day Tony was the person I wanted to talk to.” The strawberry blond gently stroked the infinity pendant that Tony gave her some time ago. Pepper remembers that day so clearly, she could replay it in her head like a movie. they were at odds with each other that whole week, their ideals clashing so horribly wrong. She’ll never forget how the great Tony Stark in all his glory, apologized to her, so sincerely, so heartfelt. It was the moment Pepper realized she meant something to him, that their relationship wasn’t just one of his many flings.

“I love Tony,” Pepper announces. “He’s smart and worldly, and he challenges me, surprises me. He makes me question my life, beliefs. And I think I do the same for him.”

Maria smiles at Pepper, joy twinkling in her dark brown eyes. “Tony is either going to end up being the best thing for you, or the worst.”

“I just want you to be happy Pepper. If you're so sure about this I won’t mention Phil’s name again.” Carol says with a reassuring smile.

She is sure, surer then she’s ever been. It’s always been, Tony.

*

Victor walks into the dining room nursing a cup of coffee, it was just him, Wanda and Nebula went off to have a girls day, Peter’s at school, and Harley left at the crack of dawn to go to Stark industry.

The blond pauses, noticing Tony at the head of the table, tapping away at a stark pad. He seemed so absorbed in his work Victor was startled when the man looked up from his tablet and smiled at him.

“It’s good to have you back home,” Tony says after a beat if silence. Victor’s eyebrows raised, connecting to his hairline in a comedic way.

“Thanks...” he says slowly, his eyes dart around the room looking for a way out. “Let’s see how long it takes for you to kick me out again.” He didn’t mean to say that out loud, but since living with Wanda he’s become a lot more loose-lipped. Speaking without thinking, Wanda’s bluntness most be rubbing off on him.

“I didn’t kick you out, ” Tony responds defensively. “You left with that Tramp—Trampoline”

Victor blankly stares at his father. “Nice save.” He quips, sarcasm dripping off every syllable.

“Anyway!” The man said a little louder than necessary. “That’s all behind us, you and your bride can stay as long as you like.”

Victor took a long sip of his coffee, the drink was lukewarm but he drunk it anyway. Desperate to do something with himself. “So,” the blond says, reaching into the farthest corners of his mind for any form of small talk. “Pepper seems nice...”

Tony eyed Victor suspiciously, trying to detect a lie.

“What? I wasn’t being sarcastic, I really like her.” He was overselling it a tad bit, but it wasn’t a complete lie. She did seem nice, Victor could see himself really liking her in the future.

Tony smiles a real genuine smile, the kind of smile the made his eyes crinkle. “Me too.”

It was odd seeing his father openly admit something like that. ‘The Tony’ Victor grew up with would have never done that. He was afraid to grow attached to people, constantly jumping from one partner to the next. It was how Tony handled most of his relationships, even with his own son.

his father was very inconsistent in Victor’s early life, preferring to love him at a safer distance. He uses to leave for days, leaving the blond with old Mom and Pop in the Malibu mansion to do God knows what. But the man would always return without fail, bearing expenses gifts, like he could buy Victor’s love and forgiveness.

“I have to admit,” Tony says, drawing his son’s attention. “I didn’t invite you here just to meet her... I came across a lead I want you to pursue. An unexpected opportunity.”

Victor sighs. “Dad... can we not—”

“What? You said you’d never return to Stark Industry unless we balance our portfolio with fifty percent renewable energy.”

“And you laughed in my face.” The blond says, still, a tab bit bitter at being laughed at in the middle of a board meeting.

“I shouldn’t have,” Tony’s looked guilty, probably regretting a lot of his life choices. “Jean Gray has a massive solar farm up for sale in Westchester County; I’d like you to meet her on my behalf. Given your common interest, I figure you’d be more persuasive.”

Victor bites his lip, debating wither he should do it or not. “What’s her company called?”

“SunVy. Ever heard of it?”

*

Nebula puts her phone on speaker while she carefully applies makeup. She doesn’t need it, her skin is flawless and she has naturally long eyelashes, but it makes her feel better about herself, more comfortable even. Its easier to hide behind a mask with a fake face on.

“I get why your worried,” Hela says thoughtfully, Nebula can faintly hear the sound of golf balls being hit through the line. “You think she’s a gold digger. But you think that about every girl he sleeps with.”

“It’s different this time, I can feel it in my bones.” The redhead insists, aggressively blending bronzer into her skin. Just the mere thought of that woman made her blood boil.

“Where did they even meet? Massage Parlor? Strip club?”

“Worse,” Nebula moans in frustration, eyes rolling into the back of her head like she’s possessed. “They met at work.”

“Oh.,” Hela says, her voice actually sounding troubled. “That is a problem.”

“Exactly, she’s smart. Ambitious. Someone has to protect my family.”

“Your family, or the company?” Hela teases.

Nebula looks down at her phone, she can practically picture her friend’s mischievous grin. “It’s the same thing,” The redhead says with a shrug. “Just promise me you’ll come to this party Sunday. I can’t do this alone.”

“Can I bring a date?”

“For me? Yes, please. Is your brother still single?” Nebula asks while carefully applying a thin layer of mascara on her upper eyelashes.

“Thor?” Hela questions slowly, her thick accent rising a bit in shock.

“No, the other one. Loki.”

“Loki?” She repeats dubiously. “You know he’s in another pissing contest with your father right?”

“Really? I had no idea.” The redhead says, playing dumb. Of course, she knew, that was the whole reason why Nebula wants to go with him in the first place.“At least that’ll give us something to talk about.”

Hela sighs in defeat. “Look I’ll give him your number, but break his heart, and I’ll come for you.”

Nebula doesn’t doubt that for a second, Hela can be frightening when she wants to be.

The young woman was just applying her finishing touches when her phone vibrated. A text, a single, terrible, life-changing text that made a cruel smile grace her pretty lips.

**Starlord💫**

attachment: 1 image

“I don’t think Mrs. Potts is going to be an issue for much longer.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took forever to write😀

Tony pulls Pepper closer, enjoying the warmth that radiates off her body. This was his favorite type of intimacy, laying in bed together after a long day. Her fingers drawling a light pattern down his arm as they talk about anything and everything.

It was a luxury he never got to experience until now, the majority of Tony's past relationships consists of wild one night stands, and the occasional friends with benefits. He never allowed himself to have anything more than that.

There was only one other woman that Tony ever recalls wanting to marry. Susan Storm.

Sue fell into the 'friends with benefits' category, they went to MIT together. She used to hang out with him and Rhodey, they'd eat lunch together, and do stupid things like that. He remembers her being lovely and smart, her brain being the first thing Tony was attracted to, Sue could outwit him even on a rainy day.

Tony was completely satisfied with their relationship, he liked the sex with no strings attached. He liked that he was sleeping with a friend and not random strangers, he liked that there were no responsibilities, no expectations. Just sex.

then she had his first child, and thoughts of marriage lowly started seeping in his mind. Tony had an opportunity to have a family, a real family. He fucked that up. He had the chance to do better, to be a better father then Howard was. He fucked that up too.

Tony regrets so much in his life, wishes he could change so many things. But he doesn't regret this. There was no competition between Pepper and Sue, Pepper would take the cake every single time.

"You have the best bed ever," Pepper says contently, stretching her long limbs like a cat.

Tony couldn't help but smile "It's better with you in it."

The man didn't realize how lonely it was to sleep by himself. How great it felt to wake up next to someone you love every morning.

Pepper playful swat his arm while dramatically rolling her eyes. "How many times have you used that line?" She quips, cheeks coloring a light shade of pink.

A wolfish grin stretched across his lip. "A couple of hundred times, it was quite popular back in my heyday."

Pepper snorts, barely containing her laughter."Yes, I bet that made all the ladies swoon."

"Some men too." He adds, earning an extra light-hearted swat.

Pepper barrels deeper into the bed, wrapping herself in a cocoon. The man has no doubt that by the end of the night she'll take all the blankets again, leaving him to fight the cold without a shield.

"How was your girls night? I'm surprised you come back so early."

"It was fun." She says pleasantly. "And nine isn't early, it's a respectable time."

Tony hums, neither agreeing nor denying the statement. Pepper is a responsible woman, it's one of the many things he admires about her.

"Besides," she starts, curling back into a ball. "We have a lot of things to do tomorrow."

Tony's eyebrows raised. "We do?"

Pepper nods her head, a tired sigh escapes her lips. "You didn't read the itinerary, did you?"

"The itinerary?" Tony repeats like he's never heard of such a thing before.

"The one Friday sent us. Engagement photos, Botanical Garden. Ring any bells?"

No not in the slightest.

Tony reaches his hand for his phone on the nightstand, feeling like an absolute idiot for not checking his email sooner.

The man mentally prepares himself for the hunt, his inbox easily has a hundred and five messages just from today alone. He was about to start scrolling down when a new message pops in, catching the man's eye.

From: NebulaMaira@gmail.com

in all his years Tony can't recall one time Nebula has sent him an email, there was never a need. His daughter would usually just text him and if it was urgent, come tell him herself.

Feeling curious and maybe even slightly worried the man taps on the massage. Reading it once, twice, and a third time just to make sure he was reading it correctly.

*

Nebula snarls at her father and his charlatan, watching them as they pose in front of a camera. It's a beautiful day, considering the autumn temperatures. The leafs were painted a rich red and warm orange hues.

It was a truly gorgeous scenery paired with a beautiful warm day, these pictures are going to turn out fabulous. Too bad they're going to be wasted on someone like Pepper Potts.

"I thought you-" Harley asked with a raised brow.

"I did." Nebula hisses, feeling incompetent.

"Then why is he-"

"I don't know Harley!"

"Lovely," the photograph shouts, startling the two young adults. "Now let's do Pepper alone. Can we get a little fill light on her face?"

"Which one?" Harley snarks under his breath.

Nebula clinches her fist, nails digging into the palms of her hands. She rushes over to her father, the man was standing in a corner watching the photoshoot without a care in the world.

"How can you stand this after what I told you?" Nebula whispers bitingly.

"If there's one thing Howard taught me." Tony Stark says lowly, his shoulders relaxed and a grin so perfectly in place. "Its that temper gets you nowhere, you need patience. And strategy."

The redhead eyes Pepper, her strawberry blond hair was in an elegant updo and her plum-colored dress delicately flowing in the window. "How is this strategy?"

In a single moment, Pepper's smile slips from her face, her flushed complexion turning a sickly white. Nebula curiously follows Pepper's line of sight and couldn't fight back her smirk even if she wanted to.

"Phil, thanks for meeting me," Tony says, shaking the man's hands.

Phil Coulson looks around, probably so utterly confused. Really, Nebula almost feels bad for the duo. Who would have thought Dad would bring the man here.

"It's a multitasking type of day," Tony said with a hardy laugh, making poor Phill even more confused. "Have you meet my fiancée, Pepper?"

Tony ushers Phill over, watching Pepper closely for any key reactions.

"Pepper is my personal assistant, " Dad turns to his Fiancée, gesturing to The man "Phil's my best field agent."

"I... um—" Pepper utters thoughtlessly, not quite sure what to say.

"I don't believe we've met." Phill cuts in easy. The man looked uncomfortable but was handling it well.

"Haven't you?" Tony tilts his head, looking at the pair expectingly. "Recently, in fact?"

Tony examines the horrified expression on their face, so bluntly guilty. The man wonders when was the last time they've seen each other. If it was really over between them.

"You made an appearance in the PR video Pepper helped put together."

Pepper struggles to recalculate, her mind was seemingly frozen.

"I thought you seemed familiar. Well, congratulations." Phil adds quickly, trying to ease the tension.

Tony slightly bends, kissing Pepper on the lips, lingering a moment too long. "Excuse us for a minute, will you?" He says softly, pecking her cheek one last time before walking away with Phill.

Nebula steps next to the woman, watching her father and the man slowly disappear in the distance. "Have you heard about his wife?" The redhead says feeling victorious. "He must be a saint."

*

Victor straights his tie, feeling a lot more like himself then he has in the past three years. Not that the man doesn't like the person he becomes when he's with Wanda. She makes him feel lighter, happier like the world is a little less gloomy. But, there is something about wearing a suit that makes him feel like himself again.

Apart of Victor wonders if that's a good thing.

Jean Gray was someone he hasn't seen since high school, she was once meek and shy, a tag-along, the one kid in the group who doesn't say anything. Its almost startling seeing the woman she is now, confident and imposing, Someone who screams authority.

"We'll send our lead engineers to survey the plant itself in case—"

"Forgive me," Jean starts, cutting him off in an elegant way. "What exactly is your role at Stark industry?"

Victor fights down the urge to shift in his seat, thinking over his answer. He was once the Head of Accounting, the blond was in charge of all financial books and records. He would also work with departmental heads across the company in supporting their financial activities, guiding them through the financial process, and interpreting the progress. He'd also played a leading role in creating and enhancing financial policies and procedures across the accounting department as well as the wider Finance department.

That feels like such a long time ago, Victor wonders who is the Head of Accounting now. If it was up to him, he'd pick Natasha Romanoff. She's smart, resourceful, and has been loyal to the company for years.

"Actually, I'm no longer with the company in an 'official' capacity." Victor runs a hand throw his blond hair, ruining his neatly style locks. "You heard of our fall out, correct?" The man says carefully.

Jean perks up noticeable, she leans forward, paying extra close attention. "I'm familiar with the story, you were in the headlines for weeks."

Victor wanted to cringe. Yes, him eloping with someone Tony didn't approve of damaged their relationship immensely. Further fracturing their already delicate bond. But that wasn't the source of their problems, it was just the icing on top of the cake.

The blond vividly remembers reading all those headlines, each one more grotesque than the last.

The 'Responsible Stark' falling off the depend!

Is Victor Stark following his father's footsteps?

The Stark heir abandoning his family fortune!

Tony Stark disowns His oldest son after heated family feud!

Victor sighs. "Don't always believe what's in the papers."

Jean crosses her legs in a single smooth motion. "I've always had my doubts. You're A honorable man Mr. Stark. It's something I've always admired about you."

Victor nods with a friendly smile on his lips. "You've heard about my father's efforts to bring fracking into Georgia, am correct?" He says try to bring the conversation back on track.

"The protest against it, yes," Jean said thoughtfully.

"Which I funded," Victor adds swiftly. Jean studies him, seemingly watching every move he makes. "All we wanted was a compromise. My father refuse to come to the table, so we went to war instead."

The oldest Stark taps on his glass cup, anxiety slowly eating him alive. "He lost. Cost him a lot of money, respect in the community and, he'd say, his son. As far as my role?"

Victor huffs, his blue eyes meeting her green orbs. "I guess I'm the black sheep, looking to come home to greener pastures."

He must have tugged on Jean's heartstrings, her expression softened immensely. She reaches out grabbing one of his hands gently.

"Usually I'd be wary about selling to Stark industries. But the idea that I could play a part in the company going green," Jean's thumb rubs small circles in the back of his hand. "...With you..."

Oh.

OHhhh.

Jean brushes her leg against his, In a slow, sensational motion. "Let's do it." She says.

Victor takes a deep calming breath. The blond thought about all different ways he could assassinate his father, verging from excruciatingly painful to quick and easy.

Victor pushes his chair back, standing to his feet in a quick but graceful motion. "My father will be in touch," He says with a strained smile. "Please excuse me, my wife is expecting me home soon."

*

Harley looks around the dining room, thoroughly unimpressed by the grand dinner that was placed in front of him. Though, he's sure the food is lovely. Everything Friday prepares always is. It's just the young adult couldn't get this sour taste out of his mouth.

Harley's tongue is rough and dry, no matter how mouth he drinks moisture just wouldn't return.

One single thought keeps repeating in his head. This is the first dinner they've shared as a family since the engagement was announced (A/n two days ago).

Tony is seated at the head, flanked by Pepper and Peter. Nebula is brazenly sitting next to Pepper, much to their old man's delight.

Harley is sitting next to Peter, he debated sitting at the other end of the table. Right where the heir would normally be seated if this was a formal gathering. But Harley didn't want to seem like a petty insecure bitch.

Wanda was seated at the other side of Nebule and there was an empty seat next to the woman preserved for her husband.

An awkward silence settles in the room as they wait for Victor to return. Everyone kept sending each other expecting looks, longing for someone to start a conversation.

"I'm seeing Loki Odinson tonight." Nebula announces out of nowhere. Tony inhales sharply like he was just mortally betrayed.

Harley chuckles under his breath, if their Dad thinks that's bad, Tony wouldn't want to know what Harley has cooking in his pot.

Pepper shoots Nebula questioning look.

"Loki Odinson, you know the real estate developer. His father founded The Asgard Group. One of the most powerful companies in the East Coast."

"Stark Industry is 10x more powerful and influential then The Asgard Group," Tony says childishly.

"Daddy hates him." The redhead whispers to Pepper, loud enough that the whole entire table heard her.

"Hate is a strong word..."

Nebula completely ignored Tony, still rumbling"Our grandfather had a privet lab in upstate New York, it was filled with top-secret S.I information. when he died the lab was auctioned off, we tried to buy it but the Asgard group outbid us. We even took it to court but the judge still ruled in their favor."

"Thanks for reminding me, BlueBelle. I guess I do hate that guy." Their father says dryly.

"Technology you hate the whole family," Peter adds while chewing on some breadsticks.

Pepper turn towards Tony, eyebrow raised. "But it was your father's lab."

"I know, the whole fiasco was bullshit. The judge said that Lab wasn't considered apart of Stark industry's, and since it was never stated in the will the sale was completely legal."

"Why, are you going out with him?" Harley asks, fully knowing this was her cry for attention, her attempt at revenge.

"He's cute."

"Sounds reasonable enough," Wanda says with a snort.

Victor comes rushing in, his suit disheveled, and his face is pinched in a sour expression.

"Nice of you to join us, Vis, you were missing out on all the fun." Harley gestures his champaign glass towards The older man.

"I was on a date," Victor said, shooting Tony a murderously sweet smile.

"Oh, boy here we go again," Peter mumbles under his breath so softly, it was almost unintelligible.

"A date," Wanda repeats, slowly following Victor's line of sight.

"When you said there was a lead you wanted me to 'pursue', I didn't realize you were whoring me out, Dad!"

Tony sigh, running a hand down his face. "I wasn't whoring you out, believe me. If I knew Mrs. Gray would make a move I wouldn't have sent you."

"Yet, you seemed unsurprised," Wanda says, her eyes narrowing into slits.

"Jean Gray has fancied Victor since the tenth grade, everyone knows that."

"Jean Gray?" Harley questions, clenching his jaw. "Dad, I gave you that tip. And you sent Victor?"

Tony looked rightfully uncomfortable, shifting in his seat as everyone looked at him expectingly. "When striking any deal, you send in whoever the client would be more agreeable with. She has a crush on Victor, the chances of her saying no to him was very slim." He says casually like that makes the situation any better.

Harley wheels to Victor, arms crossed in what feels like a protective cage. "I bet he sent you to Jean with the promise of going solar. But did he happen to mention that SunVy's largest site is smacked in the middle of a shale field? 800 acres of frackable land." The blond's face whitened, Harley's heart hurts for his brother. "That's why I brought it to him."

"Is that true?" Victor asks, begging Tony to deny it.

"There's a lot to work out," Tony said, refusing to meet his oldest son's eyes.

"Actually, there's not. First, you lied to me, then you had the gall to disrespect not only me but Wanda as well." Victor glares at the man, with a burning fire.

"You used both of us," Harley says, something unpleasant coils on his stomach. "Why? We could have worked on this together."

Tony looks down at his plate, pushing his food around with his fork."Victor wouldn't have gone out there if I told him the truth. And you would have been jealous I even asked him to... we would have fought, either way, at least now we have a deal on the table."

"Jealous!—" of course I wouldn't hav—"what kind of insecure fuck do you think I am—"That was my choice to make."

Dinner turned into a free for all.

Harley and Victor yelled at Tony until their faces were blue. Wanda adds in her own colorful insults once in awhile, just itching for her turn.

Peter takes a deep breath, filling his lungs up to max capacity before letting out the loudest screech anyone has ever heard in their life.

The fighting immediately stops, the room becomes so still you could of heard a pin drop. The tension becomes a physical weight as they were met with Peter's watery glare.

"Sorry, I thought we were just screaming at each other now." The young teen snaps, throwing his fork on the table. "Why is it, that we can't be in the same room without fighting? I just want one day. One day. Is that so much to ask!"

Peter storms out of the room, flooring everyone. "Great, now Peter's crying. I hope everyone's satisfied." Nebula says, shooting the table a nasty look before chasing after her younger brother.

Harley nods his head towards Pepper. "If you ever wondered why my dad is so successful, it's because he's a genius at making you think he's acting in your best interest when really it's all about him... Maybe you two are made for each other."

.

Tony sighs, wanting to bang his head against the table. Just when he thinks their finally getting somewhere, they take two steps back.

"That was a mess," Tony grumbles. "Sorry, you had to witness that."

Pepper puts her fork down, it was just the two of them in the dining room everyone else made themselves scarce.

"Harley's right you know," The woman says, prompting a questioning look out of Tony. "About how you manipulate people. Phill coming by today, was some sort of test?"

Tony ran a hand through his hair, probably making it stick up at odd angles. “That’s... Someone sent me questionable pictures of you’s together. I didn’t want to believe it but I had to make sure— ”

“You could of asked me.”

Tony inhales sharply, his heart was beating wildly in his chest. He could have asked her, he should have asked her. It would have been the mature thing to do, but like a dumb ass, he picked the mind game route.

Tony chose to do what Howard would of done in that situation and he hates how often he makes that decision.

“I know.” Tony is probably the most problematic person on this planet. Every relationship he has can be categorized as toxic and it’s entirely his fault.

There was a total of four relationships in his life that can actually be considered healthy.

Rhodey.

His Godparents.

And Happy.

The rest is chaotic.

“I wanted to see you together myself,” Tony says truthfully. He had to make sure there were no lingering feelings, he had to see it with his own eyes.

“Because if I just of told you it was over, it wouldn’t be enough?” Pepper asks, rightfully upset.

“I’m sorry,” Tony looks down at his plate, feeling nauseous. The chuck roast smells heavenly, but that thought of eating makes his stomach squirm uncontrollably. “I should of confronted you about Phil, but I was afraid of losing you.” There was a thick silence as the man thought over his words.

“Truthfully,” Tony made eye contact with Pepper. “Knowing you’s was together, even if we were taking a break, made me feel like a fool... and act like one too.”

“You have to trust me, Tony.” Pepper is a saint beyond compare, the fact that she was even having this conversation with him and not storming out of the room made him appreciate her even more.

“Is it over with him? You don’t have any regrets.” Tony asks what’s been playing on his mind all day.

Pepper grabs his hands, her brow pinched with determination. “It’s over. I don’t have any regrets, because the person I want to be with is sitting right in front of me.”

Tony’s heart melts, unthawing slowly but surely. “Trust doesn’t come easily to Stark’s. But if I can learn, there’s hope for Nebula too.”

A dawning look slowly etched on her features as realization hits.

“So when you said ‘someone’ sent you pictures...”

Tony sighs, completely understanding Pepper's distress. “Please, don’t be too mad at her. Nebula’a intentions were in the right place. She was just trying to protect me—”

“Was Harley in on this?” She cuts in with a firm frown on her lips.

Tony shifts, lightly tapping a foot on the ground to relieve some stress.

Does he think Harley was in on this?

No.

Sabotage wasn’t Harley’s style. If his son wanted revenge he wouldn’t pacifically go after that person, Harley would go after everyone they love. Chipping away at that person's soul piece by piece, until there was nothing left.

“I don’t believe so...”

Pepper sighs wearily. “Your kids, they don’t like me.”

“That’s not true,” Tony says with a strained smile. “Victor likes you.”

Pepper gave him a humorless look. “And what about Peter?”

Tony swallows thickly, the palms of his hands started sweating. “I’m not too sure, I haven’t spoken to him yet .” He says, guilt eating away at him. This is the longest he has ever gone without talking to Peter, he misses the teen and their movie marathons and their late-night tinkering sessions.

“Tony!”

The man cringes, Pepper's voice raised an octave in disbelief.

“I just don’t know what to say to him. I’m not good at this type of thing.”

Pepper shakes her head. “Tony, I understand where coming from. Your afraid of saying the wrong thing—“Which I do often!-“But saying nothing is worse.”

Tony takes a sip of his sparkling water, mulling over his fiancée advice. “You think so?”

“I know so, this isn’t something you can swipe under the rug. You want to cradle and protect Peter, and that’s understandable he’s your child, of course, you want to do that. But, Peter is fourteen. I’m sure he’d appreciate you being more upfront with him.”

Of course, he would, but Tony doesn’t know how to do that without starting a fight. If Stark’s was known for anything, it was for our problematic behavior and their mental issues stacked up a-mile high.

Tony has daddy issues.

Victor has daddy issues.

Nebula has mommy/abandonment issues.

And Harley just has issues in general.

But Peter, Peter has no issues. Even when life keeps giving him the short end of the stick, he keeps pushing forward with a smile. Tony doesn’t want to be the one to diminish his light.

“I’ll talk to him.”

“But in the meantime,” The man smiles, a brilliant idea appearing in his mind. “ I think I know how to make them see you as apart of the family.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 👁👄👁

Peter tugs on his sweater, pulling the fabric closer hoping to retain some warmth. Autumn has always been Peter’s favorite season, he likes the crisp temperatures and the smell of pumpkin spice.

The scent reminds the teen of his mom, Mary. Peter doesn’t remember much about her, but things he does, he remembers it in vivid detail.

Like how he remembers sitting at the kitchen counter, watching her fuss in the kitchen. One of Mary’s biggest regrets in life was not going to culinary school like she dreamed of.

He remembers that her favorite holiday was Thanksgiving and that her favorite dessert was pumpkin pie.

So naturally, Peter’s favorite holiday is thanksgiving and his favorite dessert is pumpkin pie too. It doesn’t matter if he can’t stomach the taste of pumpkin or if he hates the cold temperatures, it doesn’t matter if watching the trees slowly die makes him feel gloomy. It was his Mother’s favorite season so it’s his too.

Peter coughs until his throat was raw. His chest felt tight, binding, like something was restricting his lungs.

“Are you alright?” Ned asked, giving him comforting pats on the back. His thick brows are pinched together, an expression Ned makes when he’s concerned.

“I’m fine,” Peter says with the brightest smile he can muster. “I just got something caught in my throat.” Ned looks doubtful, it wouldn’t be the first time he lied about his health but his friend doesn’t push.

It wasn’t a complete lie, Peter was fine. He already knew what type of day he’d have. The teen woke up this morning wheezing, lips blue from the lack of oxygen. The colder seasons always make his asthma worse, making his attacks more frequent and severe.

So he was fine, Peter expected to have a mid-core day at best.

“I’m surprised Happy isn’t here yet, he’s usually waiting at the door for you.” Ned looks around the parking lot like he expects the man to appear any minute now.

It is odd, the man is extremely punctual. Happy Hogan is the type of person who’d rather be early to an event then fashionably late.

“There must be traffic.” The youngest Stark says with a shrug. It was unusual for Happy to be late but not unheard of. He’s only human after all, he can’t be punctual all the time.

“So, I know you have a thing going on tomorrow,” Ned says practically buzzing with excitement. “So what about Sunday? We can have a Star Wars marathon as we finish building the BB-8 prototype!”

“That sounds heavenly.” Peter has been dreading the party all week, he would rather do anything else really, and if Peter could he’d skip the event altogether.

But it was important to his Dad, so it’s important to Peter.

A familiar white Tesla pulls in, slowly coming to a stop in front of the pair. The tinted glass window rolls down, and Peter was pleasantly surprised to find his Dad in the driver seat instead of Happy.

“Hey, squirt.” The man says, reaching over the console to open the passenger door. “How was school?”

Peter gulps, wearily sharing a look with Ned. “It was great!”

Peter shifts, he wants nothing more than to hop in the car, put the heater on blast, and just melt into a puddle. But at the same time, he wants to run, run far away where nobody could find him.

The vehicle is looking less like a car and more like a cage by the second.

“I gotta go, Ned, I’ll talk to you later.” They did their overly complicated handshake, before parting ways.

Peter turns on his heated seat, trying to relax. He wonders if Tony going to mention his little freak out last night, Peter really hopes he doesn’t. He’s not ready for that kind of conversation yet.

“So...” His Dad starts at an uncomfortably slow pace, Peter’s stomach lurches, dread building with anticipation. “I was thinking, we should go to that edible cookie dough place you’ve been wanting to try.”

The teen perks a bit, the tight knot in his stomach started to loosen. “Really?”

The man nods, a tender smile stretching across his face. “Yeah, I know I’ve been kinda M.I.A this week. I just— I want to make it up to you.”

Peter’s smile strains a bit, guilt starts eating at him. In truth, Peter has been avoiding Tony this week. Actually, Peter has been avoiding everyone only leaving his room for basic needs and necessities.

He feels stupid, overly emotional even. Little things become everything when they shouldn’t. But they do, everything little thing that’s been bothering Peter is piling up, taking up all his energy. His patients. And sometimes even his sanity.

Looking at people in the eyes and telling them he was okay was becoming harder and harder to do. Which was ridiculous, he is okay, he’s fine. He lives in a mansion, eats three meals a day, and money is definitely not an issue. He has no reason not to be fine.

“It’s alright Dad. It’s been— you're here— we’re together now.”The teen says, his cheeks flush in embarrassment.

They are together now, the ice has been broken. Everything is going to be alright.

Peter coughs again, it feels like someone or something was sitting on his chest, constricting his breathing, like he’s breathing through a squished straw. “I’m torn, should I get the iconic chocolate chip or the rainbow sprinkles?” Peter says, clearing his throat to seem less obvious.

Tony study’s him for a moment, almost like he’s debating something before looking back at the road.

“Chocolate chip, duh.”

“But the rainbow sprinkles!” Peter exclaims like that was explanation enough.

His Dad made a dramatic tsk sound. “Exactly, I don’t think you actually like sprinkles. You never end up finishing your ice cream when you put sprinkles on it.”

Peter looks out the window, watching the busy city through rose-colored glasses. Honestly, Peter doesn’t like sprinkles. He only eats them because his mom liked sprinkles and because Peter is an idiot he thinks by liking what she likes it will keep her memory alive.

Peter was ten when he realized he couldn’t recall her face anymore and it scared him. It makes him feel awful, ungrateful, what type of son forgets their own mother? How could he forget the woman who saved his life, who died for him?

Tony pulls into a parking spot. They sit in the car for a moment, neither one made a move to leave. His dad wants to say something, he can feel it in his bones. But he also knows it’s best not to force it out of the man.

“Listen, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about Pepper.”

Peter opens his mouth to reassure the man, anything to shift the conversation away from Pepper.

He doesn’t hate Pepper, she is nice and considerate. But, he doesn’t like her either. Indifference maybe.

It doesn’t matter how many lunchboxes she makes him. It doesn’t change the fact that Pepper Potts brings trouble.

Tony shakes his head, prompting Peter it close his mouth. “Please let me finish.”

The teen nods, feeling incredibly anxious.

“I know, I should have told you about Pepper sooner. I was being selfish and inconsiderate.”

Inconsiderate.

If anyone was being inconsiderate it’s Peter. He made a scene last night, he made it awkward by screaming like a banshee.

“And that’s not okay, it’s not just my life that’s changing it’s yours too.”

It was going to change, Pepper isn’t just some house guest. She’s going to be there every holiday, birthday, vacation, every day.

Peter doesn’t like change.

Change means loss.

Peter doesn’t want to lose anyone else.

“I love Pepper. I do, but I also love you. That’s why I won’t marry her if you don’t want me to.”

Peter’s head snaps up, the world coming back into focus. “What?” He utters in disbelief.

“I won’t marry Pepper if you don’t want me to,” Tony repeats in a tone that’s specially reserved for Peter.

Peter is attacked by so many thoughts and feelings that the teen grows numb. Unable to comprehend anything.

“Harley doesn’t like her,” Peter says lamely.

“I know.”

“Neither does Nebula.” The teen adds.

“I know.”

Peter swallows roughly, squeezing his shaking hands in fists. “Don’t you think this should be a group vote?”

Tony runs a hand through Peter's curls, a gesture that was supposed to be comforting but just made the young teen feel worse. “Their adults Peter, I love them. But at the end of the day, it’s your life that’s going to change the most. So it’s your call.”

Peter wants to cry, wants to yell, and run around like a lunatic. What was he supposed to say?

No, I don’t want you to marry her. Ever since she started living with us our life has been a chaotic mess.

No, he couldn’t say that. That would be selfish. That would be inconsiderate. Everything he desperately tries not to be!

Stark’s fight a lot, someone has to bend, that someone always being Peter. He’s the one that tries to keep the water warm. Always smiling and saying yes to people because it’s the right thing to do. It’s what expected of him.

If there’s ever a time Peter wishes he could be more like Harley or Victor or Nebula it would be now, they can say and do whatever they want. Scream it to the top of their lungs.

Peter wonders what that feels like.

Freeing, he imagines.

But he pictures Tony’s face, could clearly see the heartbreak that would be there, and Peter couldn’t help but wonder if his Dad would hate him. Resent him for the rest of their life’s.

“I want you to marry her,” Peter says, he watches the uncontrollable joy that sparkles in the older man’s eyes. It was so real, so raw that Peter looks away.

“Really?” Tony is so happy he’s breathless.

“Yeah, I like Pepper. She... She makes me star shape sandwiches.” Peter said with the cheeriest voice he can muster.

Tony pulls Peter into a hug, a strong, comforting hug. “This is going to be good for us, we could use a strong female figure in our life.”

He was joking, Peter knows he was. But that didn’t stop that panic that started rapidly growing in him. “Yeah...”

In end, Peter chose the cookie dough with the sprinkles on it.

*

Harley watches the caterers and workmen carrying their cargo, buzzing in and out of the house like a swarm of bees.

Something wasn’t right.

Harley’s eyes narrow at the group of men carefully carrying what must be a huge cake box.

Something doesn’t feel right.

And if there’s one thing the young man has learned, it’s always trusted his instincts because he’s usual right.

Harley storms down to the kitchen, refusing to believe his suspicion without proof.

Dad wouldn’t do this too them.

He’d give them a heads up.

He learned his lesson from last time!

He wouldn’t do this out of the blue!

But Harley was right. His suspicion was confirmed and for the first time in his life, the young man wishes he was wrong.

There, so brazenly sitting in the middle of the kitchen was a wedding cake. Already topped with a bride and groom.

Harley let out a high pitch scream, all of his pent up rage and frustration coming out at one time.

A surprise wedding.

How fucking fantastic!

Harley spins in his heels, letting his feet lead him. “What’s going on?” Nebula asks, appearing out of nowhere. She started following him, so clearly worried for his mental health.

He didn’t answer, he was so mad Harley couldn’t speak. Why won’t that motherfucker learn? What made him think it was a good idea to throw a wedding and not tell anybody. Does Harley have to smack some common sense into the man? Because he will, and he’d enjoy it too!

Instead of finding Tony, he finds Pepper being laced into a stunning wedding dress. Nebula gasps behind him, her hands grasp his arm, squeezing it so tight Harley is sure it’s going to leave a bruise.

She’s not Dad, but it’s good enough.

“Pepper,” he says with a fake smile. “You look so elegant I hardly recognize you.” His tone was condensing, mean, and extremely bitchy. “Glynnis? A moment alone with the bride please.”

The old seamstress made a quick exit, probably sensing the storm that’s brewing. They were about to have a bitch fight, two against one.

“It was Tony’s idea,” Pepper says looking at them through the mirror. “Since we was already throwing the party, he thought, why wait? But something tells me you hate surprises.”

“Oh, that’s not what I hate.” Harley shows Pepper the cake topper he swiped, slowly biting off the bride’s head.

Pepper grimaces. “You should be having this conversation with your father.”

“After Phil, I thought we was done talking about you.” Nebula says, shooting the woman a nasty look.

“Actually,” Pepper turns to face them. It irks Harley how unfazed she seems like their clear disdain doesn’t phase her at all. “Thanks to your stalking we’re closer than ever now. We moved up the wedding, obviously. But there’s another announcement too.”

Harley sneers at the woman, bearing his teeth like a wild animal. “Don’t tell me your pregnant. You let him knock you up, so you can lock him down.”

If that was the case Harley was going to lose his shit.

“Harley,” Pepper starts confidently. “That’s no way to talk to your new boss.”

The young man steps back like he’s been backhanded. Shock, anger, betrayal all those emotions flooded his senses making him see red.

“Your father offered me the Vice President position,” Pepper says like he needed clarification. Like he was in idiot.

Harley feels like an idiot, like a complete fool.

“That was supposed to be mine.” Harley steps closer to the woman, his body shaking with rage.

“Which is why I said no the first time he offered it to me.” Pepper tilts her head, observing him like he was a zoo animal. “Then I met you... and I couldn’t help but agree with your father. Your not ready yet.”

“You two-face manipulative bitch!”

“Please,” Pepper smiles. “Call me mom.”

Harley was flabbergasted when Nebula charges at Pepper, garbing a fistful of her hair. The young man expected things to get ugly but not physical.Pepper claws at Nebula, trying to pry the younger woman’s hands off her.

The sound of a door opening caught Harley’s attention, he turns to find Friday, Peter, Victor, and Tony standing there with wide eyes. They were all snapped out of their daze when the redhead rips Pepper’s dress, tearing off her delicate laced sleeve.

Tony immediately starts to take action, he picks his daughter up. Trying to pull her away from his soon to be wife without hurting either of them.

Nebula raises her hand, ready to smack the shit out of Pepper but right before it landed the woman catches her hand.

“We’ll have plenty of time for this after the wedding,” Pepper says, with a weak sigh.

“Bite me, Pepper!”

“What happened?” Victor asked in amazement, the three brothers watch as their Dad and Uncle Rhodey (lord only knows where he came from!) drag their sister out of the room.

“Pepper said the M-word.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry for the short chapter😭 I’ve been so busy This week that I didn’t have anytime to write, but I know if I waited any longer I wouldn’t of been able to post until after the 4th.😬😬 it’s not up to quota but hey not every chapter can be winners... I have you have a wonderful day💖

Harley paces around his old bedroom, he can hear the stream of upscale guests arriving through the  
Fourier, probably being lead to the ballroom by Friday. 

But that was the last thing on his mind, he wasn't thinking about the surprise wedding or the fiasco that just took place. No, he was thinking about Tony Stark.

He was thinking about how his father didn't have the balls to break the news to him, instead of coming to Harley and telling the young man he gave the promotion to Pepper he chose to let Harley find out himself.

It was bad enough that his Dad didn't tell him about having a girlfriend or getting engaged. But Tony knew how much Harley wanted that promotion, he's seen the countless of hours that the young man has put in at the office. Every. Single. Day. 

Not only does Harley do his own work, but he does the tedious work Tony doesn't want to do.

Harley has filled in for his Dad whenever the man asked, he'd drop whatever he was doing, has left in the middle of dates, movies, party's, hell Harley even left his own graduation early (An event his own Father didn't even bother to show up too!) because Tony asked him.

It doesn't matter what excuse Tony had for not doing his own job, it didn't matter how complicated or vexing the task was he'd do it for the man. No questions asked.

But instead of making Harley his right-hand man, he chose Pepper.

"She isn't even family!" Harley shouts hysterically, running a hand throw his hair.

"She will be soon," Victor says carefully like he's afraid of Harley going feral.

"Look at everyone we know," Harley starts, turning to his two brothers as they lounge comfortably on his bed. "The Osborn's, Bruce Wayne, hell even the President! Their business gets passed down to the next generation."

"Two out of three of those people are evil," Peter adds with a nervous chuckle.

"That's not the point, dynasties flow through blood— from parent to child. If I'm going to lose this company to anybody, it'll be one of you's. NOT, some random hussie."

Harley flops on the bed in between Victor and Peter. He groans miserably, so much has happened today and it wasn't even twelve yet. "Howard Stark is probably turning in his grave."

Peter awkwardly pats him on the back, like he isn’t quite sure what is the best way to comfort him“there, there, everything is going to be okay.”

“Is it wrong that I feel entitled like I deserve that promotion?”

“Well-”

“No.” Harley shots up with fire blazing in his eyes, he looks at Victor passionately. “If anyone deserves this promotion It’s you!” He says, startling his two brothers.

“Me?” Victor asks slowly like he couldn’t believe the words coming out of Harley’s mouth. Was it really that ridiculous to think of? 

“Think about it, who basically ran the company when Dad was going through his party girl faze?”

Victor cringes, all those memories he tries to block out came flooding back in, filling his headspace. “It was more of a group effort...”

“Group effort? Victor. I’m pretty sure we wouldn’t have a company anymore if you didn’t step in when you did.” Harley was only eight at the time but he remembers how, Victor. A fifth-teen-year-old, freshly college graduate, stepping up to the plate. Child labor laws be damned.

It was admirable, the way Victor took charge at such a young age. He saw how the company was folding in on itself and did something about it.

Harley might have kept the company afloat when Victor went to study abroad, but it was his older brother that saved the business when they were almost out of money.

Yes, Harley wants the company more than anything. Unlike Tony who didn’t have any other option, the young man wants it, has worked for it, and his goal his entire life. 

Okay, maybe the want started out as a way to prove himself. But he has come to love the job, it’s fulfilling. There’s nothing like seeing one of your projects take off, there’s nothing like the feeling of success bubbling in his stomach, seeing the approving look on Tony’s face when he’s done something right.

But Victor deserves the job just as much (maybe even more) as Harley. The young man won’t deny that.

Peter made an odd, inquisitive face like he wants to ask something but decided against it.

“Harley... I haven’t worked for the company in years.”

The young man huffs. “You're still more qualified then Pepper. Does she even know how to run a company? Fuck, Does she even have a degree business?”

Harley paces around the room again. Burning hot shame, humiliation hums beneath his skin. He feels like an idiot, a tool that’s been discarded.

Tony chose Pepper.

Tony chose Pepper over his own son.

Harley looks at his brothers, his brows set in a deadly, serious expression. “I want Dad to feel what I’m feeling.”

Peter’s mouth gapes. “Excuse me?”

“I want him to feel exactly what I’m feeling, I want Tony Stark to feel humiliated, second-best (replaced).”

And he will, Harley knows exactly how to do it.

*

Rhodey sighs, mentally preparing himself for the disaster that was surely about to come. Tony should be the one having this conversation with her, in fact, Tony should have a nice long conversation with all of them. Sadly, the chances of that happening anytime soon are slim.

“Bluebell, can I come in?” Rhodey asks while gently knocking on the door. He waited for her to answer, not wanting to invade her privacy but she never did. The silence stretched on so long, the man was starting to think Nebula wasn’t even in her old room.

Rhodey carefully opens the door, he took a few measured steps into to room

Nebula’s room was a mixture of both sides of her. The walls are a pale pastel pink almost white, her furniture is a heavy carved antique set that was made in the 1920s repurpose and painted a cream color. 

But it’s the display case that really speaks volumes about her, about her passion for the growth of scientific health. All of her achievements carefully propped from her fifth-grade science fair to the achievement award for manufacturing a drug that can treat epilepsy.

Rhodey remembers the day Nebula announced she wanted to be a Pharmaceutical scientist, remembers how shocked but proud Tony was. So much so Stark industry founded a new research lab for medical science. Nebula had always excelled in math and chemistry, but she never showed any real interest in it until her late teens. 

Rhodey spots the young woman, she was hunched over, leaning against the bedside. Her bright red hair covers her face like a veil, obscuring his view.

“Nebula.” Rhodey sighs, he can’t tell if it’s from exasperation or relief. “You can’t... you can’t keep doing this.” 

You can’t keep throwing pity party’s and practicing destructive coping methods. She was so much like her father in more ways than one, the fact that neither can see it blows his mind.

She doesn’t respond, her attention was on the little trinket in her hands, it was a small round pink and white box, just big enough to fit comfortably in her hands

“Nebula what you did was way out of line... your slipping.” She has to know, she has to know what she did was unexceptionable. 

Nebula didn’t acknowledge him, her hands fiddled with the little box in her hand until the lid opened, a familiar sweet tune plays.

Oh.

“I didn’t know you still had that,” Rhodey says carefully, afraid of setting her off. 

Nebula glances at him, just by her posture change Rhodey could tell she hadn’t even realized he was here until now. She was completely lost in her own little world, and if there’s one thing Rhodey knew it was that Nebula’s mind could be a dangerous place.

“You'd probably think I was psychotic if you have any idea what I still have in my closet.” Nebula says as she looks at the music box in disdain.

Rhodey sits next to her, already knowing the mental struggle she was battling by herself. Lines were starting connecting like the man was playing an intense game of connect the dots.

The young woman rests her head on his shoulder, something the redhead use to do all the time as a child. 

Rhodey wonders when she started seeking comfort from him instead of Tony. “So that’s what this really is about, your mom.”

“I guess, It’s something I’ll never get over.” Nebula mumbles. she looks down at the music box, tighten her grip until her knuckles turned white.

“You know Tony loves you right? He might not be the best at showing it but he does.”

“I thought my Mom loved me too.” Nebula met Rhodey’s eyes. “Then she left me.”

“Bluebell...”

Nebula shakes her head, the red threads of her hair flying everywhere like sparks. “He loves Pepper, I can’t compete with that.”

“And you shouldn’t have to compete with that, you're his daughter. If anything Pepper is the one that has to compete with you.” Rhodey said confidently.

“Really?” Her voice sounded so innocently curious, It was times like this Rhodey hardly believes she’s twenty-three and not the same ten-year-old girl who got abandoned by her mother.

“Tony is with Pepper, making up excuses for you instead of being here punishing you.” Rhodey runs a hand down his face as he recalls the disaster. “Bluebell, You ruined her wedding dress.”

“Yeah, that felt good.” 

The older man shoots Nebula a chastising look causing the redhead blush sheepishly. “But totally immature and uncalled for.” She adds.

“And...” Rhodey says, overly stressing the word.

Nebula rolls her eyes, huffing childishly. “And I’m going to apologize to Pepper.”

It might not be much but at least they were getting somewhere.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, my l’ve been really busy recently. I had to cut this chapter in half because it was taking so long to write, still I hope you like. (Please don’t roast me on my spelling and grammar I’m extremely tired, and I’m writing this at the crack of dawn.)

A part of Peter knows that this wasn't his fault. His family is dramatic and chaotic, something like this was bound to happen eventually.

You know what they say (it gets worse before it gets better.)

But still, a bigger more consuming part of Peter can't help but blame himself for the chaos that follows.

If only he took one for the team, none of this would have happened.

If only...

If only.

You can't change the past, it doesn't matter how much you cry or wished it so. What's done is done. It's the cruel reality he's learned from a young age.

So Peter decided. Every bad, terrible event that happens after Tony and Pepper says I do. Is entirely his fault.

*

Nebula walks into the ballroom, shoulders back, chin elevated with the floor, with all the elegance and grace of a former ballerina.

She can do this.

Uncle Rhodey hasn’t lied to her yet, if he says that Tony won't leave her then she'll believe it

A little nagging voice in the back of her head reminds her that just because you believe something with all your heart doesn’t make it true.

Nebula desperately tries to shake that thought out of her head. Tony has a lot of flaws, the man might have been distant most of her life. But he’s never abandoned her.

Still, a lingering knot of dread pulls in Nebula’s stomach. This is a new start for Tony, the beginning of a new family a family she wasn’t apart of. Sooner or later Tony is going to push all of them aside.

A relief sigh escapes her lips as Nebula spotted Hela in her long-sleeved beaded and embroidered emerald green Monique Lhillier gowan and Loki in his well-tailored Ralph Lauren suit.

“If I had any idea what I invited you too.” The redhead said while giving her friend a quick hug.

“What are you talking about, the place looks fabulous?” Hela looks around, the young woman can hear her ‘But’ before she even said it. “Well, maybe there’s a little too much white. A nice bold color would brighten the decor up.”

“I didn’t realize you were so ill-mannered, sister.” Loki cuts with a teasing grin. The young man glances at Nebula, blue eyes meeting green, making her heart suspiciously flutters in her chest. Loki bends slightly, his lips lightly grazing her cheek in a delicate enticing kiss.

“Everything looks wonderful.”

For a moment, a single microsecond the world stop turning. Nebula briefly wonders is this is how Tony feels when he’s around Pepper If the world around him seems lighter and bright because of her.

“Great,” Harley’s voice drags her back to reality, her eyes whirl around the room looking for her younger brother. It didn’t take long to spot him making a beeline to the back of the room, whoever he was on the phone too seemed important. “Meet me in the pool house in an hour.” He says Harley and her make brief eye contact, her younger brother shoots her a wink before ending the call and walking out of the ballroom.

Odd, was Harley still working? Even after Tony gave the promotion to Pepper instead. Hela whistles probably think something similar. “I got to give it to him, Harley has balls of steel.”

“That’s a really lovely picture you painted there Hela,” Loki said with a snort so elegant it should be physically impossible.

“What, it’s true! How many hours does he normally put in at the office? I could never.”

“That’s not true Hela, you work just as hard as Harley.”Nebula says while trying to stifle her laughter.

“Really?”

“Truly,” Loki nods solemnly with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. “It’s not easy sipping martinis on the beach all day.” Nebula Agrees, not even bothering trying to hide her fits of laughter.

“Oh piss off! Do you know how hot it is in Hawaii? Like really hot, and I don’t drink regular martinis, I drink sugar-free virgin martinis. Do you know how hard that is?”

Before any of them could answer Tony’s voice echoes throughout the ballroom demanding attention.

“Thank you all for coming.” It’s impressive how calm and put together he looks, given the fiasco that just took place. Though the same could be said about her and her Five thousand dollar Gaspy inspired flapper girl dress, saturated with layers of sparking swishy beads and sequined fringing.

“Since we got engaged, everyone’s been asking when Pepper and I are getting married. Well, we’re thrilled to announce we’ve picked a date and venue. It’s today, right here. and you’re all invited!” Pepper joined Tony on the balcony in a white dress completely different from the wedding she mangled earlier.

“Wait, this is A surprise wedding?” Questions Hela in disbelief.

“More like an ambush.”

.

_“She’s just going through somethings.”_

_“Somethings? Tony she attacked.”_

_“Nebula doesn’t handle emotions very well.”_

_“She attacked me, she ruined my wedding dress!”_

_“It’s just a dress.”_

_“Tony, do you even hear yourself? Your taking Nebula’s side over mine. Nebula, the woman who attacked me.”_

_“She’s my daughter Pep. Of course, I'm going to take her side, I'm always going to take her side.”_

*

Pepper steps through the door, absolutely thrilled that the main event is outside just like she requested. And it's simply the most remarkable thing she has ever see, the whole backyard is covered in wildflowers, from bouquets to arches, even the grass had randomly place wildflowers springing up that wasn't there before.

At first, Pepper was afraid that spring them wedding would clash in the fall time, surely she underestimated Friday.

“Is it everything you hope for?” Steve Rogers asks with a kind smile.

Tony’s Godfather was one of the most remarkable men she has ever met. He fought in wars, saved countless of life’s, and dedicate his life to helping others. Even in his old age, Steve wouldn’t hesitate to go out of his way for you.

Tony has told her the countless good deeds he’s done for the world, for him. Steve was the closest thing Tony had to a Dad.

Pepper always wonders how someone like Steve could be friends with someone like Howard.

“Yeah,” Pepper whispers, she looks at the scenery around her completely enthralled by the wonders sight. “I can’t believe Friday came around.”

The old woman completely hated her idea, almost outright told her she refused to comply. Yet, her heart must of soften.

“I’m pretty sure she didn’t,” Steve gestures to Friday scowling miserably at the flower arrangements. “This was all Tony.”

Her heartaches, it squeezes so tight her lungs refuse to cooperate.

_“She’s my daughter Pep, of course, I’m going to taker her side. I’m always going to take her side.”_

Was it selfish of her to wish otherwise? Was it wrong that she wishes he’d take her side instead? Pepper glances to the gazebo, Tony was there talking to his Godmother with that same childlike excitement she fell in love with.

“He really out did himself.”

Pepper forces a smile, she wonders if all brides feel like this on their wedding day or if it’s just her. “He always does.”

*

Tony fidgets with his tie, wanting to rip it off just to put it back on again. Aunt Peggy lightly slaps his hand, clicking her tongue in the process.

“Stop doing that you wrinkle the fabric.”

Tony chuckles under his breath, the display reminding him of simpler times. Of times it was just him and his Godparents going to doing average mundane things that Howard wouldn’t be caught dead doing.

“Sheesh, you're making me nervous,” Peggy says while fanning herself with what appears to be a paper plate. Where did she get it from? Don’t ask him, she always seemly pulls random things out of nowhere.

“I can’t help it, this is one of the most important days of my life!” Tony’s fingers inch towards his tie just for Aunt Peggy to slap it away again the process repeating a few more times before Victor decides to join them, greatly surprising the older man. “After the whole Jean Gray situation I wasn’t sure you’d stick around.”

Tony couldn’t sleep that night, worried that Victor wouldn’t be there in the morning. That he and Wanda would just leave in the middle of the night without saying goodbye. Again.

“Oh I almost didn’t, Wanda had our bags packed and everything,” Victor says blandly.

“What changed your mind?”

His oldest son shrugs, a gesture he doesn’t do often. “Figured there might be an opening for best man.”

Tony couldn’t restrain the smile growing on his face even if he wanted to, everything was starting to look up. Their family was growing and mending. For once Tony truly felt like everything is going to be okay.

“Hey,” Peter rushes to them, eyes roaming the crowd. “Has anyone seen Harley?”

“Probably by the refreshment table, that boy drinks like a fish.” Aunt Peggy says with a huff.

Tony squints his eyes in confusion. “Harley is very responsible with his alcohol intake.” He repeats slowly.

“No not like that, I mine he literally drinks like a fish. The dear thing has dry mouth syndrome.”

Honestly, At this point, Tony can’t tell if she’s going senile or not.”

*

Pepper stands at the end of the aisle, a true smile finally growing and her face as she follows her two friends Carol and Maria — both in shock but also supportive. —

She passes Nebula who was sitting in between her friends, her carefree expression twists into a light scowl as the woman walks by.

An ugly, vicious, feeling of victory blooms instead of her chest. Knowing in some sick way she’s won, Tony might have picked Nebula’s side, but she will never be rid of her. Every holiday, birthday, even when Nebula just wants to visit her father Pepper will be there.

She spots Harley, sitting in the front pew with Peter, Wanda, Steve, and Peggy. Each expression differs from the other.

Then there’s Tony, waiting that the end for her with Rhodey and Victor beside him.

This is the man she chose to spend the rest of her life with, this is the man who goes out of his way to pick up goodies form the little bakery she likes, who gets his nails done with her, and taught her how to waltz properly. This is the man she’s in love with.

_“I’m always going to take her side.”_

As she lands, Pepper shares a look with Tony, deep and binding. The world melts away as the officiant begins, announcing them as husband and wife.

*

Harley focuses on the ball, calculating what’s the best angle to strike.

“If your father wants naming rights, SI brand on the stadium, fine. But then he has to walk away from—“Forget about baseball for a second.” Harley says as he sinks the ball.

The young man turns to Norman Osborn, the founder, and CEO of Oscorp. “I spent years studying my father, preparing to be his second in command. But then I look at someone like you. You’ve never had a shadow cast over you. Everything you have you’ve built with your own two hands.”

Norman links his fingers leaning forward with a subtle sparkle of curiosity in his eyes. “What are you implying? That you want your name on the stadium.”

Harley offhandedly waves his hand, like he could brush away that very statement. “Nonsense, I’m just implying that your someone id likes to learn from... I have another investment opportunity for you.”

“And what’s that,” Norman asks as he angles his pool stick.

“Me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The more juicy stuffy comes next chapter I promise!😭


	9. Chapter 9

Tony finds Pepper in a quiet moment, observing their friends and family mingle amongst themselves. There's a serene look etched across her face, an air of certainty.

she's absolutely stunning in her ivory gown, well in everything really.

How did he manage to get so lucky? Who decided Tony Stark was worthy of a happily ever after?

"So, is this everything you dreamed it would be?" Tony asks, wrapping an arm around her waist. Pepper smiles up at him, it was soft and meaningful.

He always wants to remember this moment, he wants to be able to look back in twenty or so years and remember how ethereal Pepper was/is, how he feels...

Pepper opens her mouth but whatever reply she had died in her lips when every guest started ringing silver little bells.

"Now it is," Pepper says with a brilliant smile. "The kissing bells!"

The genius-ex-playboy-billionaire-philosopher quirk his brow. "Is this some form of family tradition?"

"More like superstition, the ringing is supposed to scare away the devil."

Pepper warps arm arms around his neck, tugging him closer until their breath intertwines with one another. "And once the devil is gone..."

Tony grins "We'll live happily ever after?"

Pepper nods before pulling him into a kiss.

*

Pepper grips her bouquet tightly before tossing the flower arrangement in the air.

She hopes one of her friends catches it, lord knows how much they deserve to have a family. To be happy.

Carol pretends she's fine, but Pepper knows the woman is lonely.

Too stubborn to admit that she'd like to settle down. Too stubborn to admit she wants consistency, a sense of normalcy.

Too scared to get hurt.

Much to Pepper's dismay, it wasn't Carol or Maria who caught the bouquet, but her new stepdaughter Nebula.

She looks at the flower arrangement in what could only be deciphered as embarrassed disdain, before tossing it to her friend who squealed in delight.

Is it wrong that she just wanted to forget Nebula existed for the time being?

*

"Norman?" Tony's asked, completely floored. He didn't remember Osborn's name on the guest list, why would he be invited? Their not exactly on the friendliest terms.

They never have been either, the pair grew up constantly being compared to each other. Never feeling good enough, wanting to one-up each other.

They always had a sense of rivalry in their schoolyard days that carried on into their adult years.

Though admittedly, the chill got worse after Tony was caught sleeping with the man's first wife.

Perhaps it wasn't the wisest decision to have sex with the woman in Osborn's own home... in their marital bed.

But at that phase in Tony's life, he really didn't care about anyone but himself.

"I didn't know you were here..."

Norman gave Tony on of his charming shark-like smiles, it's the smile he wears whenever he knows something Tony doesn't when he's won and Tony lost.

"Yes, well thank you for including me."

He didn't invite Osborn, but Tony doesn't doubt for a minute that he somehow find his own way in.

Tony observes the man tentatively, waiting for Norman to drop the bomb or get to the point. "No problem."

"I really admire how mature you’re handling this," Norman says with fake sincerity.

Handling what? Marriage? "Well I am pushing fifty, we all have to put our toys away eventually."

"But still, if it was in reverse I'd never allow Harry—"I'm sorry." Tony inelegantly cuts in, feeling annoyed, and completely bewildered. "What are we talking about?"

"Harley working for me."

Tony unwillingly frowns, feeling something unpleasant and painful twist in his stomach.

Harley? Working for Norman Osborn? Those words don't belong in the same sentence.

"He didn't tell you?" Norman's face morphs into utter surprise.

The man should have been an actor.

"It must have slipped my mind," Harley says, appearing next to the man.

His son, standing next to Norman Osborn, in unity.

It's a living nightmare.

"What's going on here?" Tony asks slowly.

Harley beams at him like a child on Christmas Day. "I'm the new Vice president of Oscorp."

Much to Tony's horror, Norman puts an arm around Harley's shoulders in an overly familiar side hug.

His hands twitch with the need to pull Harley out of the men hold, to get Harley far-far away from Osborn.

This-this is a predator.

He has to be using Harley! Blackmailing him or something.

"I was thoroughly impressed with Harley's resume, I'm actually hoping my Harry will learn a thing or two from him."

Tony gives the man a strained smile, hating him more now than ever before. "I'm grateful for the job opportunity you’re giving _my son_ , but I'm afraid we'll have to decline."

"This isn't a we matter, I already accepted the job."

Harley huffs in a way that reminds him of Peter.

"This isn't up for debate."

"Your right it's not," Harley says with an air of child-like stubbornness that made Tony's chest tightens "I'm twenty-one dad, I don't need your permission."

*

“You didn’t have to do this Friday.” Pepper say’s as Friday's hands her an overnight bag, the elderly woman waves her hand like she was brushing the comment aside.

“I wear many hats around here. Valet, party planner — though you may have relived of that...”

Pepper looked at the elderly woman (that looks ready to retire any day now) feeling ashamed of herself, she hadn’t made wedding planning easy for Friday.

In fact, she was un-agreeable and downright rude to her at times.

“I assure you, I’m not out for your job.”

Friday smiles at her that was lacking real emotion. “I guess that makes me the exception.”

“I’m sorry?” Pepper asks offensively. She glances over at Tony who was still saying goodbye to his kids.

As her new husband pinches Peter's cheeks and gave him obnoxious kisses all over his face it hits her suddenly.

It was so obvious, Pepper is astonished she hasn’t noticed it until.

Friday was on Harley’s side, she thinks Pepper only married Tony for what he could give her.

She thinks Harley should have been promoted to Vice President.

“Should your ambitions ever change,

just know among my myriad responsibilities is managing the hiring process for the staff. That includes running background checks.” Friday drawls evenly. “When I heard about your tryst with

Blaisdel, I decided to run yours. I work with very thorough, very private services. And I have to say -- the results were riveting.”

Ugly painful feeling coils in Pepper, her lungs tighten as she was nearly hyperventilating. “I don’t know what you found, but I can explain --“You don’t have to.”

Friday cuts her off smoothly. “You don’t have to. Like I said, the results were thorough... And I know everything.”

Pepper felt numb like she took an ice bath or swam in the Atlantic Ocean.

She knows everything. No one has ever known everything before...

“Sweetheart, you ready to go?” Tony asks, practically vibrating in excitement.

Pepper nods, unable to speak. She lets her husband guide to her it some fancy old fashion car Pepper couldn’t name even if her life depended on it.

the entire CROWD OF GUESTS gathers to send them off. Friends and family alike.

Before they even got into the car a Taxi drives in, blocking the way out.

Sharon Coulson jumps out, an emotional wreck, tear-stained cheeks, barreling towards a stunned Tony Stark--

“He tried to quit, and you sent him to that place!” Sharon shouts at Tony hysterically, her blond hair looked dull and unruly, a delirious look in her eyes.

Tony (and the crowd) looked baffled, completely stunned.

Pepper study’s the pair, trying to make sense of it all.

“It was no accident --“What accident? Is Phill okay?” Pepper asks, gut turning.

The crowd erupts in a sea of whispers as Happy approaches Sharon, he holds them back, tempering the guest.

“Easy. It’s alright.” Tony says lightly like was talking to a frightened animal. He turns to everyone with coded significance. “This is Phill Coulson's wife. She’s... not well.”

But even he is startled when Sharon screams above the din, her voice overpowers the crowd and Tony’s.

“You killed my husband!” She shouts, wild angry tears running down her face.


End file.
